WarmYouUP revised
by CourageToStandAlone
Summary: JakeXOC...She was stubborn, sarcastic, and freezing. All she has to do is call and he'll be there-for her-to warm her up. But will she make the call? And what happens after wards? revised and edited into a more standard-story format
1. WarmYouUp

_**A/N: **so i've reworked this into a more standard format for those of you who disliked the other format and couldn't read the whole thing. i want everyone who wanted to to get a chance to enjoy the story, so here it is: i hope you find this format more enjoyable:)) please REVIEW!  
_

_**Disclaimer: **Allie is mine and oh, how i wish Jake was too...

* * *

_**WarmYouUp**

It was cold. Even with her blankets pulled up around her, and her heater running full blast, Allie still couldn't get warm.

There was a simple solution…

She glared at her cell phone lying innocently on the nightstand next to her bed.

'Damn you.' She mumbled into the mountain of blankets surrounding her. She was stubborn and independent.

That's why he loved her.

That's why she refused to call him.

She wanted…

Him…

No!

Warmth…

Yes, that's what she wanted; more than anything. But it came at a price.

Warmth was…stubborn also.

_Pick up the phone…_

NO

_Call him…_

NO

_Do you want to freeze…_

….

_I didn't think so…_

'Damn it…'

Allie hefted herself up out of the confines of her blanket shelter only to find it FREEZING-er outside of her refuge.

'This cannot be happening'

She burrowed even deeper into her bed, so that even her hair was obscured from view.

'This is crazy…I should just call'

She peeked her head out just enough so that her eyes could discern the blurry numbers of the alarm clock:

_3:09A.M. _

Considering that she had gone to bed at _10:45P.M._ it had been a long night

'And it's not even over yet.' she groaned into the pillows.

_You're just being stubborn; like a little girl. Or better ye: a puppy…Ironic isn't it?_

'Oh, go away!'

Allie hurled her pillow into the wall opposite her bed and cursed the gush of bitter air it left in its wake.

'Urgh! This is so dumb!'

_Then call…_

'He probably won't answer.'

_He will…_

'It's too late.'

_He's up…_

'…I know…'

_Then call…_

……

'Ok.'

She nudged over to the edge of the bed close enough that she would barely have to unearth herself to grab for the phone. It was a good plan…In theory. But in reality? Nothing was ever easy for Allie. Especially not calling her…boyfriend…

That word really didn't do him justice which is why she never called him that. He just was…

Words weren't needed to describe their relationship; Words complicated things, and things were already complicated enough.

Allie took a deep breath and lunged toward the phone, pressed his speed dial, gasped as his husky 'hello' filled the other end, and fell off her bed.

"Allie! Are you alright! Damn it, Allie, say something!"

Allie was thoroughly twisted in her blankets now and wiggling wasn't helping.

'Where the hell did the phone go!' Her hands traveled the carpeted floor quickly and numbly; the cold sinking into her bones.

His voice kept rising on the other end. If she wasn't so cold she would have laughed, but now was not a good time.

'Aha! Found it!' Allie pressed the phone to her ear only to hear him cursing profusely into the other end.

"Jeez! Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

He chuckled, "I only kiss you."

'Oh, my…'

"Allie? What's wrong?"

"…Nothing."

"Sure, sure. I definitely believe you just called me at…4A.M. to tell me that absolutely _nothing_ is going on. I'll buy that."

….

'Hmpf!'

Allie shuffled around on the floor trying to regain her footing and finally crawled her way up the side of her bed, still fully cloaked in afghans and comforters, and plopped herself down on her back in the center of her bed.

"Umm…what's going on over there, Allie?"

"…Why?"

"'Cause it sounded like you just lifted something _way _too heavy for you, and what that could possibly be at four in the morning is beyond me…"

"Are you calling me fat?"

"WHAT?"

"I knew I shouldn't have called you…"

'Ha! That's what you get for being quipped with me, mister!'

"No! Allie, I was just…um...it's not like that…you're beautiful…and….Allie…I'm sorry...please…um...I just…"

And on and on…

Allie had to cover her mouth to stifle the giggles that were ensuing from her oh-so-very-clever remark. Guys always got flustered when you made them think they had hurt their girlfriend's feelings.

"…Are you…laughing..?"

Apparently she wasn't being discreet about it.

"Of _course_ not."

"Allie."

"Yes?"

"As fun as tormenting me has been, you can't change topics that easily."

"Oh, darn." Sarcastic. As per her usual.

"What's wrong?" His voiced changed: it was softer, soothing. It was the voice that was only ever heard when he was talking to her. His Allie.

Allie buried her head into a pillow and mumbled, "I'm cold."

He chuckled, "Sorry, I didn't quiet catch that."

She gritted her teeth.

He tsk-tsked, "That's not good for you, dear."

"Don't 'dear' me, mister."

He chuckled and there was something about his laugh that made her smile.

"I'm kind of…."

"In love with me?"

"Hey! Don't put words in my mouth!"

"I'd rather put my mouth _on _yours but…"

"Urgh! This is so dumb!"

"I'll be the judge of that. So… tell me."

"I'm cold, damn you!"

"Oh, Allie!" He laughed: not cruelly but with love.

"I'm sorry." She sniffled.

"Don't cry. I told you to call me if you ever needed me; no matter what, ok. I'll be right over."

The phone clicked off. He was coming. One call and he was there. One call and he dropped everything for her. One call.

She hoped that her dad had forgotten to close a window. He usually did, but when you're counting on someone to forget, they usually remember.

Of course, Allie had no idea if, once inside, he would even be able to find her room. But nothing stopped him from coming when she needed him. Ever.

Even if they had only been together for 1 month, 3 days and ¼. (not that she was counting). Besides, it felt like forever; Like it was meant for forever. But she still felt awkward; like she was going to blink and he would disappear.

Even though she knew he was coming it still startled her when her door creaked open. Afraid that, for some weird reason, her parents may be checking up on her, Allie kept her eyes shut and breathing steady, as she lay on her back in the cold darkness of her room.

Nevertheless, her breath quickened rapidly when she felt footsteps crossing the room toward her bed. Sneakers thumped to the floor; Blankets were lifted; Another body on the mattress-_under_ the blankets-a warm tender hand slid across the smooth silken camisole on her stomach.

Allie moaned: he was so damn _warm_…

'Oh, god! I..._moaned_..!'

And of course…he heard. "Did you just _moan_?"

She really couldn't form a coherent thought when his lips were against her ear; His warm breath tickling her hair. All she could do was blush and keep pretending to be asleep.

"I know you're awake, Allie."

She rolled over-away from his distracting presence.

"Well, if that's how you're comfortable, it'll work for me."

She heard the sheets rustle and next thing she knew her back was pressed against his chest; her head resting on his right bicep and…her bottom tucked into his hips.

'Oh, shit.' She turned the color of one of her many covers: bright scarlet.

_Well, you asked to be warmed up. You're just getting the full body treatment!_

"Warmer?" He whispered into her hair.

Her nod was barely decipherable, but it was a nod, and he would take any affirmation he could get. He was truly glad she called him. She never had before even though he knew she didn't sleep well in the icy winters. After all, it was the first winter she had spent in Forks, Washington. A huge change from sunny, humid Ocala, Florida.

Her shaking subsided after a few minutes. She slowly gained the courage to say, "You really are ridiculously hot, you know that?" Not even thinking of the implications.

He was.

"Sure, sure. A few girls have told me that, but, don't worry," he brought his lips down toward her neck, "I'm taken." He whispered breathily, sealing it with a kiss behind her ear.

If she wasn't blushing before she was now: terribly so. "Oh."

She couldn't think straight. Sure he had held her before, plenty of times, but she had always had more clothes on. He had…well ne never really wore more than a pair of shorts, but somehow this half-naked embrace felt _way_ more intimate than it usually would have.

He was in her bed, for goodness sake!

His thumb started to rub circles on her middle: just over her belly button. Slowly, it caught the lace fringe and slipped under: skin on skin. Warmth on tingling cold.

No, not cold anymore…warmer…much warmer.

Allie sighed. It was as if his hand was smoothing away all the tension in her body. She brought her pale white hand up to his tan one which clasped her shoulder, his forearm resting across her chest; rising and falling with each breathe.

White and tan; perfectly entwined together. Both smiling: happy…loving.

"Thank you…" She sighed softly.

"Sure, sure."

Allie started to drift to sleep. His hand continuing to trace patterns on her stomach letting her know he was there with her.

_Wake up, silly…Remember…Thank him…_

'I did…'

Her eyes sprung open. 'Oh, yeah. Oops.'

Tentatively, she rolled over, so that she was facing him…Well his chest anyways.

"What's wrong, pretty girl?"

Blush.

_Don't lose your nerve…_

"Nothing."

Sigh.

"We're not back to that, are we?"

Downward gazing eyes, "No…"

Chuckle. "Still monosyllabic, I see."

Chin tilting up.

Brown eyes and blue.

Inquisitive and shy.

_Have courage…_

Allie's gaze shifted to his lips, wondering if she could do it.

_Faith…_

Hesitantly, she brought her hand up, touched his cheek, wrapped around his neck, fingers entwined in his thick black hair.

_Hope…_

She brought his head down to hers and tilted her chin up slightly. Their lips mere centimeters apart…

"Allie…"

_Love…_

As their lips met everything fell into place. I could say that the world stopped spinning; There were fireworks; A symphony reached a crescendo; The planets aligned. But the truth is…everything just clicked. This was what they had been waiting for: that one person who understood everything; who would always be there; a shoulder to cry on, to hold, to kiss, to dream, to love.

It was the softest of kisses, like a butterfly brushing past a petal.

The only thing that halted it was Allie's yawn.

He chuckled.

"Very romantic…was I really that terrible a kisser. Damn, I can see it now: 'So hot he puts all the women to sleep!'"

Allie nuzzled into his neck. "Shut up, you…I just haven't slept very well."

More nuzzling and a kiss on his collarbone.

"Well, if you had called me earlier I would have been here in a heartbeat. Now, don't change the subject for the second time tonight."

He brought his one hand down to the small of her back. The other wrapped around her shoulders and raised her chin so that her eyes met his.

_Passion…_

"It was…wonderful…amazing…breathtaking…perfect." Each pause she received a small kiss starting at her ear, cheekbone, jaw, the corner of her mouth.

"You're…everything to me, Allie. You know that right?"

Now it was her turn to kiss him: tenderly on the nose.

"Yeah…I think I might have figured that out."

Smiles.

Who knew he would fall for someone as sarcastic and shy and beautiful as her?

"Hold me?"

"Do you really have to ask?"

He pulled her body against his: chest to chest; hips pressed together; legs entwined; arms wrapped tenderly and strong: protecting and sheltering; calming and cradling.

_Was it worth it?_

_Sometimes giving in_

_Is more Exhilarating than _

_Holding out. _


	2. WaitByTheLightOfTheMoon

_**A/N: **this is taking a surprising long time to put these into the different format...*sigh* anyhoo: here's chapter two:))_

_**Disclaimer: **same old, same old

* * *

_**WaitByTheLightOfTheMoon**

It was late. She should have been asleep. After all, she had school tomorrow. But she couldn't sleep. She was restless.

Allie paced across the carpet in her room; stared out the window; shut the curtains; paced; opened the curtains. She didn't know why she was doing this.

_Yes you do._

'Go away.'

_You're looking for him._

'No, I'm not.'

_Suite yourself._

She shut curtains and sighed. Slowly, she pulled the fabric back again and let moonlight stream back in. Funny: the moon seemed so important now, like it was the only constant thing in her life anymore.

_Not true._

'You're right.'

_I know._

Allie closed eyes, took a deep breath and looked out the window. Only to find herself staring in his eyes. Allie jumped back, tore the curtains closed, and fell, gasping, to the floor. Her cheeks blushed with surprise, embarrassment, wonder, and love.

'Oh God.'

Her heartbeat quickened as she pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, trying to slow her breathing. What to do….?...

_Open your window_

…

_Let him in._

Her eyes widened and her cheeks blazed brighter.

_He's cold out there,_ _go warm him up._

'He doesn't get cold. 108 F, always, remember?'

_So let him warm you up._

Allie slowly got to her feet and turned around, brought her shaking hand up to the light violet fabric to push it aside, to pull him to her, to be held and loved and protected. As her hand grazed the fabric, she caught her shadow and gasped at the birds nest shadow her hair was creating. She spun, tripped, and dove; the carpet burning skin on her shoulder.

She hated being so gracefulness impaired especially since he could probably see her shadow flailing even from his vantage point outside of her house.

'Dammit.'

She felt like crying. Her shoulder hurt. Her ego was bruised. Her hair was still a mess, and he was standing outside waiting for her.

Sigh.

_Pull yourself together._

Using the side of the bed, Allie pushed herself to her feet and stared nervously at the window.

_Come on, puppy. Don't be a wimp. You want this as much as he does._

'Ok.'

She hesitantly opened the curtains. Moonlight flooded in on a pale, blushing girl with blue eyes brimming with tears threatening, to spill over. Jake gasped below at her disheveled appearance, worry creasing his brow. To ease his worrying, Allie attempted a small, quivering smile and beckoned him inside; wanting him to hold her.

Allie opened the window and stepped back, allowing him room as he vaulted effortlessly into the dark confines of her sanctuary. He turned and closed the window, followed by the curtain.

"Umm…now I can't see."

"Didn't think you'd want your neighbor to see a boy in your room at this hour. She might get jealous; you know how little old ladies can be." He chuckled as he moved toward her. "Don't worry: I'll always be able to find you, no matter how dark."

"That's kind of romantic for you. Sappy."

Their bodies moved closer, as if drawn together on their own accord.

"Yea, well I heard that girls like that kind of stuff."

"Mmmm…"

Rough hands brushed down her shivering bare arms.

"Are you cold?"

He ghosted his hands over her shoulders and collarbone; their chests bushing. Allie gasped in pain.

"Are you okay? What's wrong? Allie?"

In reply, Allie wrapped her arms around his waist; pulling him closer, as he continued to fuss over her. Allie pressed her head into his chest and mumbled, "Rug burn."

His lips brushed against her hair, as he chuckled, "Is that what happened?"

She felt his laugh rumble through his chest, as she snuggled closer.

"Mmm-hmm. I sort of tripped."

He wrapped his arms even more tightly around her slender frame.

"What exactly made you trip?"

"Nothing"

"Sure, sure. Because from my point of view, well…It looked like I surprised you; hopefully in a good way."

His hands rubbed her back: calming, caring, caressing. Just like that he let it go. She loved him for that. Love. It was just a loaded word, but for her it was the perfect thing to explain exactly what she was feeling especially during moments like this when his body was pressed against hers; their hearts were beating at time with each other; when she couldn't tell where her body ended and his began.

His fingertips tickled the skin on her back that her camisole left bare causing her to shiver.

"For it being winter and you being so cold all the time, you sure wear the tiniest amounts of clothes to bed."

Allie shrugged, "I get all tangled if I wear sweats and stuff. This makes it easier. Besides, what do you think you're here for: company? Ha!"

She snuggled into his chest, as he chuckled and drew her closer. Leaning down to kiss her, Jake was greeted by a yawn in his face.

"Damn. So far we're two for two." Jake shook his head as he grasped Allie's hand and guided her over to the bed.

She sat down and looked up at him bleary eyed.

"What are you talking about?"

He kissed her forehead tenderly. His lips leaving a tingling warmth behind.

"Yawning."

She squished her nose up like she always did when she was confused.

"Tonight and last night you've yawned while I'm wooing you. A real ego booster that."

"Wooing? Who says that anymore, y'ole fart?"

"I'll show you old."

Slowly, he leaned forward and placed his hands on either side of her hips causing her to lean farther back onto the bed. Carefully, he grabbed her waist and hoisted her back onto the bed and back into the pillows. All the while, he continued to lean forward so that, in the end, she ended up lying down with his legs straddling her thighs, and his body supported by his forearms which rested next to her head.

'Breathe. Breathe.'

They had never lain like this before. Not with his hips pressed into hers, and his weight covering her, warming her, shielding her from the dark and the cold.

He dipped his head down and let his lips leave a searing trail from her forehead, across her cheek, over her jaw, down her neck, across her collarbone.

"Take it back." He murmured against the curve of her neck.

Overwhelmed, Allie was barely able to shake her head; no. Because saying no meant he wouldn't stop.

"You leave me no choice."

He began nibbling and sucking that particular part of her neck until it was tender and she was in perfect bliss. Sealing it with a kiss, Jake pulled back, looked into her eyes and raised his eyebrow; asking her again.

Breathing quickly, Allie shook her even more slightly now; all her energy expended on remembering to breathe.

"Well, I'll just have to convince you some more, huh?"

'Yes!'

And with that he pressed his lips lightly against hers; barely brushing, caressing with butterfly kisses until, groaning with frustration at being teased, Allie pressed herself, lips, chest, and hips against him trying to put less space between their bodies.

Jake sucked in a shaky breathe, buried his head into the crook of her neck, and groaned, "Don't do that, sweetheart, or we'll have to rearrange ourselves pretty quickly."

Blushing like crazy, Allie's heart began to race and, with a leap of faith, she lifted his head up with startlingly steady hands and forced their heated gazes to lock.

"Then kiss me, silly."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Kiss you 'til you're silly. Or are you calling me silly. 'Cuz I really can't tell, and you know how I get when I'm baffled. I just can't bring myself to focus on anything but that which con-"

Allie wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his lips down to hers, quickly ending his smart ass quip and, consequently, making both of them exceedingly happy.

It's not always about winning an argument.

Sometimes calling truce can be pretty rewarding for both parties involved.

_I would dial the numbers  
Just to listen to your breath  
I would stand inside my hell  
And hold the hand of death  
You don't know how far I'd go  
To ease this precious ache  
You don't know how much I'd give  
Or how much I can take_

_Just to reach you  
Just to reach you  
Just to reach you_

_Come to my window  
Crawl inside, wait by the light  
of the moon  
Come to my window  
I'll be home soon_


	3. YourLoveIsMyDrug

_**A/N: **hope you guys appreciate all this hard work. haha. please enjoy and let me know what you think!_

_**Disclaimer: **song is Ke$ha's, Twilight is SM's and Allie is MINE:)

* * *

_**YourLoveIsMyDrug**

Allie awoke to warmth; or rather, warmth on one side. Warmth that nuzzled into her neck when she shifted closer. Warmth that's heart beat in time with hers.

She rolled onto her side and draped her arm around his tan waist. Bare. Warm. Perfect.

"You're not supposed to be here." She whispered into the crook of his shoulder.

He groaned, "Five more minutes, mom."

Sigh.

"Do I look like your mother?"

Brown eyes met blue.

"I sure as hell hope not. 'Cuz if you did, this would be_ very_ awkward."

Allie punched him lightly on his shoulder. "Be serious!"

Nuzzling into the curve of her neck, he murmured, "I am serious…about you."

The blankets slid to her waist, as Allie snuggled closer.

"Fine. Be sarcastic. But if my dad walks in here you're dead."

A threat to make him leave; a threat to see if he'd stay.

Jake wrapped his arms around her and rolled onto his back with Allie lying on his chest with just a silky camisole between them.

Jake began rubbing small circles onto her back. After a few wordless moments, he moved his hand lower causing Allie to moan and blush, as he chuckled into her hair.

He lowered his head and kissed her upturned face, "_Nothing_ could keep me away."

She smiled and whispered, "I wouldn't have it any other way," before leaning in for another kiss.

Moments later, Jake's tongue brushed her lower lip causing her to gasp. Softly, he traced the outline of her lip, asking, begging for entrance. Tentatively, Allie complied and allowed Jake to deepen the kiss.

Allie pressed herself into him, as his hands grazed the exposed skin between her cami and boy sorts. A shiver ran up her spine. His hands continued lower. Resting them against just above her boy shorts, Jake waited to see if this new intimacy was to be accepted or spurred.

Allie's moan was all the answer he needed. His hands gripped her bottom and pulled her hips closer to him.

Needing air, Allie pulled her lips away from his and began tracing a sweet trail down his neck and onto his collarbone.

Sucking,

Nipping,

Teasing.

His breath turned ragged and rough, as he struggled to remain calm; to not make things awkward for her, Even after spending most nights together for the past month, she was still shy about _certain_ things.

'Who cares…She should know you have needs.'

The wolf had a one-track mind, but Jake, Jake the man, didn't want to lose control. He didn't want to scare away the best thing in his life.

So he held her, and he kissed her. He pressed her to him, and he let her lead.

She raked her tongue along the roof of his mouth.

She had grown pretty good at leading.

She moved her legs so she was straddling him. Leaning over, her hips pressed a little too hard against his.

After a long moment, many sighs, and a few too many moans later, Allie sat up with her hands splayed across his bare chest. Hands resting on her hips, Jake's thumbs drew designs on her overheated skin. Looking up at her, Jake could barely breathe; couldn't stop the sweet smile from growing on his lips. The admiration in his eyes blazed brighter than the passion pulsing around them.

Her hair was framing her face in silky chocolate waves. Her cheeks deliciously tinted pink. She licked her swollen lips, and a fire started in the pit of his stomach.

"You're beautiful."

Pink turned to red and spilled across her cheek, down her neck, and disappeared into the light material of her camisole. She shook her head violently causing a strap of her cami to fall down onto her shoulders.

"You're crazy," she whispered.

He sat up slightly and pushed her onto his lap. His lips grazed her shoulder. Nipping the cami, Jake used his teeth to return the strap to her shoulder.

Sealing the gesture with a kiss, he whispered against her lips, "Crazy for you."

Nuzzle.

Kiss.

Lick.

Allie jerked back. "Don't _lick_ me!" She admonished with laughing eyes.

He wrapped her arms around her despite her feeble protests.

"You didn't seem to mind earlier…"

Moving closer, he turned his head into her neck and kissed her right below ear. Leisurely, he swept his tongue over his kiss.

She sighed: shaky and hungry.

He swirled his tongue down the length of her neck; biting, kissing, sucking a wet trail that burned her like fire; burning with an insatiable hunger. He stopped at the base of her neck where it met her shoulder and continued his ministrations on one spot.

She gasped, as his teeth pulled on the skin there leaving her feeling weak. If not for his arms supporting her, she would have fallen over. Nonetheless, she arched her back into him; yearning for more contact; never wanting to let him; not wanting him to stop.

Minutes passed.

He moved farther up her neck; moved in an odd pattern that she couldn't place. Pulling back, Jake kissed her raw neck, blew his hot breath onto her marked skin, and smiled.

"Open your eyes."

She hadn't realized they'd been closed.

"I lied, " she murmured causing him to raise a single eyebrow. "You can lick me anytime you want.

He chuckled and tightened his arms around her slender frame. Pulling back slightly, Jake cupped her flushed face with his large tan hands; rough on soft.

"Sure, sure. Whatever you want."

"Good!" Allie giggled and flung her arms around him and knocking them back onto the bed in a tangle of blankets, limbs, and ardor.

_Maybe I need some rehab, or maybe just need some sleep  
I've got a sick obsession, I'm seeing it in my dreams_

_I'm looking down every alley, I'm making those desperate calls  
I'm staying up all night hoping, Hit my head against the walls_

_What you've got boy is hard to find  
Think about it all about it all the time  
I'm all strung up my heart is fried  
I just can't get you off my mind_

_Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug_


	4. StayHereForever

_**A/N: **i have a favor for those of you who have read the other version of this: **which one do you like better? **please let me know! thanks:))_

_**Disclaimer: **you know the drill..song is by Jewel

* * *

__**StayHereForever**_

"I can't believe him! How am I supposed to explain this?" Allie threw a pillow at the mirror hanging on her closet door.

_I think it's cute! You're his. He just wants everyone to know._

'Then why couldn't he get me a necklace or something, like a normal boyfriend?'

_Nothing about you two is normal_.

'I know.'

Allie brought her hand up to the red, bruising marks on her neck: a small paw print. Part of her wolf with her always; at least until it faded.

She sighed, "What do I wear now?"

"Hopefully nothing, but I could be biased."

She jerked around and spun toward her bed. And there he was: gorgeous, perfect, and entirely at ease. And hers.

"Perfect timing." She sauntered over to him in just her jeans and a bra. Unfortunately, she hadn't planned for his visit and so wasn't wearing one of her lacy Victoria Secrets, specially bought now that their relationship was more_ physical_. Even so, he squirmed in pleasure when she crawled into the bed next to him, stretching so that he could see her mark. Stretching that led to his gaze lingering a little too long at the path that led across her chest, down her stomach, and grazing to the waistband of her jeans to her unbuckled belt.

Fingers slipped under his chin. "I'm up here."

Jake smirked, "No, you're everywhere. I can't breathe without breathing you in. Ever when I close my eyes I see your face."

At a loss for words, she stared, wide-eyed, back at him. He slipped his hand up and across the smooth pans of her stomach, propped himself up on his elbow.

"You're gorgeous."

She blinked and rolling onto her side, snuggled up to him; their two bodies curling together perfectly: two halves to a perfect whole.

Footsteps sounded down the hall, followed by the sound of pounding knuckles on her door. Her mother's voice echoed through the hall, "Allie! God! ALLIE! Get up already! You're gonna be late!"

Allie groaned as her mother's steps retreated, " No." Jake rubbed her back, "School's important."

She snuggled closer and threw her leg over his hip, tangling her hands in his lush black hair. "S'not _that_ important."

He placed a kiss on the top of her head, "What could be more important than a good education?"

"You."

Need.

Need for closeness.

Need for love.

Need for Allie.

Jake rolled on top of her, pining her legs between his knees. Looking down at his angel. Her hands slip behind his back, fingers twisting into his belt loops. She pulled him closer and her fingertips brushed inside of his tight cotton shirt and caressed around his hips. Staring into his passion-filled eyes, she tugged on his belt buckle.

Jake's eyes widened and he reached out to stop her, his voice raw, "Don't." He struggled to speak, "I should go." _No matter how much I want to stay._ _And, God, do I want to stay._

"Stay with me, Jake." Allie pulled his head down to hers. "Stay with me," she breathed against his lips. Tentatively, she nibbled on his lower lip. Her hands tickled down his chest and pulled his shirt up, leaving his stomach bare. "Please..?"

She pressed herself to him; skin tingling against skin.

"You're parents are downstairs," he murmured in between kisses.

She sighed. "What a way to kill the mood…"

He lowered his forehead to hers. "Sorry." His warm breath tickled her face.

"Thanks by the way."

He jerked his head up and stared down at her quizzically, "for what?"

"For making it impossible for me to wear anything but a turtle neck for probably a month."

He chuckled; which was precisely the wrong thing to do when they were practically molded together. Jake was kind of wishing he had let her undo his zipper.

Allie moved her legs to wrap them around his waist. She had meant to be quick while he was still distracted, but he knew her better than that. Using her movement, he sat up unto his heels and stared down at her.

'Okay, looking at her like this isn't helping.'

He turned his back to her and, to his discomfort, did up his jeans and adjusted his shirt in an attempt to be nonchalant.

"Did I do something wrong?"

He whipped around and pulled her onto his lap. Leaning against the wall for support, he cradled her against his chest. "Never. You could never do anything wrong."

For all her newfound boldness, she was still so innocent. Sometimes she had no idea the effect she had on him. He kissed her upturned face, forehead, nose, eyelids; all the while not straying too close to her lips. That was the danger zone. A kiss with Allie was never just a kiss. And that scared him. How much longer until they both weren't able to stop; Until sensible thinking was washed away; Until responsibility vanished.

Of course it was already heading there. What with her being half-naked and in his arms.

"Allie!" The cry from downstairs broke them out of their reverie.

"Ok! Ok, already!" His girl had a mouth on her. Of course, he already knew that.

Allie hopped out of the cocoon of his arms, and into her closet. Seconds later, Jake heard a huff and the rattle of hangers being tossed around angrily. He chuckled. He couldn't imagine what was causing her ire.

Walking into her closet was like walking into a house demolished by a tornado. Clothes lay haphazardly around the small space. Shoes and accessories dangled and peeped out of every available space.

"Not exactly tidy are we?"

"Oh! Shoo, you! This is your fault!"

He leaned against the door frame. "Ah, so we're back to that. And what did I do that you object to so much?"

"Oh, oh, OH!" She stomped toward him, pulled her hair aside, and displayed the paw print on her neck.

Wrapping his arms around her, he lowered his lips to her mark and kissed her gently. Shivers erupted across her skin as his tongue traced the outline of his paw print.

She whimpered, "If I don't find anything to wear, I'm going to have to go naked."

He pulled back, affronted. "No." Moving around her, Jake strode stiffly into the closet and rifled through her clothes until he finally came back holding a dark purple sweater.

Handing it to her, he whispered breathily into her ear, "I'm the only one who gets to see that."

She felt herself go warm, as she tugged the sweater on and draped a scarf around her neck, perfectly concealing her mark. Pleased with her reflection, she turned back to him and , skimming her hands over his chest, kissed his collarbone and whispered, "Next time, let's try putting that somewhere less conspicuous."

He gasped roughly and leaned in to continue what she had started, only to find her opening the door to her room. Turning, she winked and left him with a sly smile.

Keeping promises would definitely be fun.

_I'm staring at the ceiling, laying here dreaming,  
Wasting the day away  
The world's flying by our window outside  
But hey baby that's okay  
This feels so right, it can't be wrong so far as I can see  
Where you wanna go  
Baby, I'll do anything_

_'Cause if you wanna go  
Baby, let's go  
If you wanna rock,  
I'm ready to roll  
And if you wanna slow down,  
We can slow down together  
If you wanna walk,  
Baby, let's walk  
Have a little kiss,  
Have a little talk  
We don't gotta leave at all  
We can stay here forever  
Lay here forever, oh_


	5. FragileHeart

_**A/N: **yay! 5 chapters edited in less than 24hrs! no reviews yet, but i'll continue non-the-less_

_**Disclaimer: **song=Jewel...you know the drill

* * *

_**FragileHeart**

Jake hated school. Not that he attended the rez school, more that he detested Allie's high school. It always took her away from him. He hated watching her drive off without him. He was at a loss without her. Every moment away from her emitted a strong pull in the pit of his stomach that called him to her. He constantly desired to be close to her.

The pack hated when he had long absences away from her. She was always on his mind, always tormenting the other Wolves. It had gotten to a point where Sam had given Jake time off from patrols every once in awhile to rid the pack of his depression and continual fantasies about his nights will Allie.

And so, Jake trotted in wolf form through the woods leading to Forks High School with the scent of Allie strong in his nose and his eyes longing for another glimpse of her, no matter how short.

He thought of what she had whispered when she had left the room just a few minutes ago. 'A place less conspicuous…?'

**I know a good spot! **

**Heh, that's a good one, Jared. They'll both enjoy it…**

Jake growled. 'Get the hell out of my head!'

**You know that's impossible. Be rational. **

Sam: the alpha; always giving hated it,** b**ut Sam was like a second father.

**If you don't like it, stop traveling as a wolf.**

'You wouldn't understand, Leah, you don't have an Imprint.'

Jake was close now. He could hear the school bell buzzing in the distance.

'Allie!' He howled softly, not wanting to attract attention. He crept up close to the edge of the woods and phased back into his human form before quickly dressing and resuming scouting for his girl. And there she was: beautiful, perfect…and not alone.

His feelings of love and desire turned to anguish and jealousy, as he watched her hop out of a car with a boy. A boy that was far too interested in her breasts and hips.

Jake's body began to shake, as he watched the boy slip his arm around Allie's waist and wasn't refused. His world shattered. Broken. Bleeding. Hopeless. Desolate. Everything was gone. Allie was gone.

How could she do this to him? Not fair. Not right.

Imprints can't reject their wolf. And he was hers, unconditionally, but it seemed she didn't want him. No. Not possible.

Jake erupted into a russet wolf before he could contain himself.

Howling, mournfully, sorrowfully, full of loss and pain, Jake tore off into the woods.

If only he had turned around. If only he could have seen the suffering he felt mirrored in Allie's pale face. Maybe he would have seen her push that stupid boy away. Maybe both of their hearts wouldn't have shattered.

_If you want my heart  
You have to promise not to tear it apart  
'Cause my heart  
Has been hurt a lot  
And it always seems  
Love is not sweet, like in dreams  
Something falls through  
But I don't want that to happen to me and you_

_So be  
Careful, warning  
Fragile heart_


	6. LostWithoutYou

_**A/N: **for those of you who are actually reading this...sry for the delay:)_

_**Disclaimer: **SM owns Twilight...bummer_

_

* * *

_**LostWithoutYou**

Jake ran.

He ran from the memory; the knowledge that his girl was being held by someone else.

He ran to lose himself.

* * *

Allie plunged into the woods desperate to catch him, to hold him, to rid herself of the memory of his agonized eyes staring mournfully. The pain she saw in him was enough to drive away any thoughts of self-preservation. She ran blindly into the woods not caring if she ended up dreadfully lost. She only wanted to find her wolf and put back together the broken pieces.

Hearing a mournful howl in the distance, Allie pushed herself faster.

Faster.

Feet aching.

Lungs quaking.

Heart breaking.

She had to stop. She couldn't breathe.

_Trying to catch up with a werewolf_ _i_s_ just dumb._

'Oh, shut up! I wasn't really thinking about it. I just need to find him.'

*CRACK*

Allie spun around. An unexplainable breeze whispered across her face and tugged at her hair. Allie whirled around. The trees were looming over her; barely allowing any light in.

Dark.

Alone.

Scared.

Allie's heart raced. Every noise seemed to be threatening.

*CRACK*

Closer.

*CRACK*

Wind gushed past and every instinct in her body screamed at her to run. Allie took off, not noticing which direction she was going; not caring. The only thought coursing through her frazzled mind was the need to escape whatever was in the woods with her.

The trees opened in front of her, and she leapt out only to find herself standing on the edge of a cliff. Movement in the trees hurled her fears into overdrive.

'Please be the pack trying to scare me…'

Putting her back to the edge of the cliff, Allie eyes widened in shock, as a man stepped forward. He was dark with black braids pulled into a low pony tail. In confusion, Allie noted that something was off about him. Unnatural. Inhuman. His clothes were antique as if he was three months late for a Halloween party themed in the French Revolution, and his eyes glowed a lusty red that filled her with terror.

"Who are you?"

The man sighed in an odd combination of irritation and amusement. "You humans always ask the same boring questions. And here I was hoping a pretty, mouthwatering girl such as you could come up with something more…original."

He took a step forward causing Allie's breath to turn shaky. His skin seemed to shine and dance under the sunlight as if encrusted with thousands of diamonds.

Allie took a step back. "You're not human."

"Very good, morsel. You learn fast," he chuckled.

Allie's heel teetered over the edge of the cliff and her breath caught in her throat as the waves roiled against the rocky cliff face. Peering back up at the man, Allie clenched her teeth together to stifle a scream. In the space of a heartbeat, he had moved to mere inches in front of her. He rank of death and decay. His hands came up to move her hair away from her face, caressed down her neck, racked scratches across her pale skin. His hands stopped and he made a guttural gasping noise in the back of his throat. Pulling back slightly, anger shattered his once calm demeanor.

"What is this?" His incredulous question came through bared teeth. He had found her mark. Jake's mark.…Jake! Thoughts of him flooded her terrorized mind.

The man's hands moved to yank her hair, pulling her head sideways and exposing the side of her neck with the paw print.

"No matter," he sneered. "You might have a werewolf's mark, but I'm sure you're blood will still be as decadent as you smell. I'll take pleasure in killing a wolf's imprint. I do wonder how he will react when he realizes you are missing…"

Allie started shaking. Tears flooded her eyes, but he continued nonplussed, "I've heard tell that a werewolf who loses his imprint cannot bear to live. Death will reunite you, do not fret."

His lips brushed her neck where only a hours ago Jake had been.

'I'm going to lose him, and I've only just found him.'

"I love you, Jake."

Closing her eyes, Allie let herself slip into Oblivion.

_If I could only hold you now and make the pain just go away  
Can't stop the tears from running down my face  
Oh_

_All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie  
How am I going to be strong without you I need you by my side_


	7. ComeOn

_**A/N: **nexxtttt:)_

_**Disclaimer: **yous guys have got this!

* * *

_

**ComeOn**

A crashing sounded in the forest followed by a roar and a growl that gained voices and strength. Allie's eyes snapped open to find Jake, in wolf form, barreling onto the cliff side. Not long after, the rest of the pack emerged: snarling, ferocious, vicious, but above all, here…for her. They barely knew her and yet still cared

The man at her neck raised his head and smirked, "So, you've come for your soul?" He slammed his fist into Allie's stomach. Her scream resounded through the air eliciting a growl from the wolves in front of her.

Allie squeezed her eyes shut. The pain blinded her, and her breath wouldn't come. She had to get away. Without her knowledge, the wolves advanced. The man's hand grabbed her scarf and lifted her from the ground. Her legs kicked frantically, and her eyes flew open to find herself dangling above the ocean and the rocks below. Her screams stuck in her throat as her scarf chocked her.

"Ah-ah-ah. No closer, mutts. You must realize she will die. The only question is when."

Allie's eyes met Jake's almost on their own accord. Wolf and girl. Imprint and soul mate.

"No." Allie's voice was raw and tattered.

The wolves heads all jerked toward her in surprise and glimpsed hope in her strained face.

The man laughed, "Feisty even at the end. How quaint…"

The wolves snarled.

A small, barely audible voice whispered, "You don't get to decide."

He threw her to the ground. Her bones screeched. Broke. But she was not Broken.

"Stupid human."

Death raised his hand to finish her.

Wolves tore across the distance with hackles raised. Snarls ripped the air.

And a small girl decided her own Fate. A girl allowed herself to fall off a cliff into the watery grave beneath her. If death was her destiny that day, then she would decide its moment. Her fate was her own.

_And finally the silence  
Looking out, looking back across the sky  
Trying to find a meaning  
Knowing that I just left it all behind  
Still I smell a lingering softness  
Where did she go  
How did she go  
I wanna wanna know  
I wanna know that she'll be coming here to me_


	8. ICrossMyHeart

_**A/N: **nxxxxtttt! :)) thanks for the reviews *mwah*_

_**Disclaimer: **same old

* * *

_**ICrossMyHeart**

It would be later that Allie would learn that her decision to through herself off the cliff saved her life in more than one way.

Normally, the pack would have attacked the leech without a second thought, but, with Allie so close to it, attacking would have put her at risk. Saving her might have killed her. So they waited and agonized over this decision every time the leech touched her. Jake could barely stand it. Without Sam's Alpha command, he might not have made it, but then Allie did the unexpected.

One second she was there, and the next she was gone; slipping off the cliff face. As soon as she was out of the way of their claws, the wolves hurled themselves on the bloodsucker. Tearing. Shredding. Ripping. Relentless.

All but Jake. He dove after his Soul, his love, his imprint. Plunging into the water as a wolf, he prayed her fragile body had missed the jagged rocks. A glimpse of her purple sweater beckoned him and, phasing, he swam towards her, caught her in his arms, and surged to the surface. Keeping her head above water, and her broken body clutched furiously to his chest, Jake swam to shore.

Half of the pack was waiting. A sickly purple smoke drenched the cliff top: They were burning the remnants of the leech; making sure it didn't come back.

It was only after coming out of the water, with Allie limp in his arms, that Jake noticed his lack of clothes. The pack would have laughed and teased if the situation wasn't so bleak; if Allie's life wasn't hanging in the balance.

Seth came jogging out of the forest on two legs and chucked Jake a pair of shorts. Setting Allie down gently into the sand, Jake shrugged on the pants before quickly kneeling down next to his girl.

"Is she okay?" Seth was worried. He liked Allie. She was the only friend his sister, Leah, really had.

"Does she look alright, stupid?" Jake's voice shook. He hated seeing her lying practically lifeless like this.

"Be nice…" Murmured a small voice.

"Allie!" Jake sighed with relief. His hands brushed over her; not resting on one place; roaming to make sure nothing posed imminent danger.

"I'm cold."

Light chuckles drifted in the air from the pack who still stood around her and Jake in a protective and worried circle. Allie struggled to sit up. She wanted to reassure them all, but most of all she wanted to make the worry disappear from Jake's eyes.

Her battered body refused. Allie winced, "And I hurt."

Jake brought his arms around her and pulled her to his chest.

"I'll fix that. Don't worry." He kissed her eyelids, her cheek, her nose, and finally, her soft lips which had begun to turn a light blue from the icy water.

"Jacob," Sam's Alpha voice rang with authority, but also compassion. "We have to get her back."

Jake pulled back and stared into his Allie's jewel blue eyes. "Yeah…let's go."

He picked her up and cradled her to him; never wanting to let go. Allie whimper involuntarily at the movement even though Jake had been extremely careful not to jostle her.

"I've got you. I'll keep you safe. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I'm never leaving you alone. I could never forgive myself. This is all my f-"

A cold, quaking hand covered his mouth. He looked down to find her eyes closed and her face turned into his chest; pressing closer; needing to be closer.

"S'not your fault I ran after you."

That brought it back. That was why he had ran: the stupid boy.

"Who…who was he Allie?"

Allie scrunched her nose up in confusion. "Who?"

Jake's arms started shaking around her, as he continued to walk down the beach. "That boy at school."

"Mike?"

'Please don't say – ' Jake thought.

"Newton?"

Jake growled deep in his chest, the vibrations running down Allie's spin. She nuzzled into him, sensing his distress.  
"My mom makes him drive me to school. She thinks we make a perfect couple or something…I dunno. It's obnoxious, but I can't just punch him…"

Jake mumbled: "You could try." Even though _he'd _ rather punch Newton than have Allie risk injury to herself. His eyes had clouded over with anger.

Allie kissed his bare shoulder. "That's what I have you for…"

Jake chuckled and, looking down at her sleepy face, he couldn't help but smile. His angel was too amazing.

"You worry too much…I'm yours. But you are _very_ cute when you're jealous. S'not your fault this happened, okay." Her words slurred from shock and fear; from freezing ocean and terror.

But Jake heard. He was born to hear her voice. He shook his head: knowing he was to blame; knowing she would never let him accuse himself.

So he held her tighter, wished her warm and kissed her. For all her exhaustion, she still had the energy to respond: weakly, but with the same amount of passion as he.

Yawning, she pulled away and snuggled closer to him. Whispering, half-asleep and not believing he would hear, she took the second plunge today: "I love you, Jake. Always…"

Drifting asleep in his arms, she didn't hear him murmur: "And forever."

_You will always be the miracle that makes my life complete,  
And as long as there's a breath in me, I'll make yours just as sweet.  
As we look into the future, it's as far as we can see,  
So let's make each tomorrow be the best that it can be._

_I cross my heart and promise to  
Give all I've got to give to make all your dreams come true.  
In all the world you'll never find a love as true as mine._

_And if along the way we find a day it starts to storm,  
You've got the promise of my love to keep you warm._


	9. AWorldToBelieveIn

_**A/N: **probably the last one for 2day poppets, but i hope you've enjoyed my rapid fire uploads. more 2moro:))_

_**Disclaimer: **i think you have it figured out by now

* * *

_**AWorldToBelieveIn**

_I've seen the tears and the heartache, and I felt the pain  
I've seen the hatred in so many lives, and lost in vain  
And yet through this darkness there's always a light that shines through  
And takes me back home  
Takes me back home…_

Pain.

Fire.

Safety.

Allie awoke to find herself a mess of contradictions. Her body hurt worse than before: Worse than when she was launched off her horse and through a fence. That didn't compare.

She felt broken in half. Her middle burned and tore at her, as if it had been run over by a truck: A massive steel-covered truck. Her scalp was tender where the man had pulled her hair. Her throat ached from the strangle-hold of her scarf. Her entire body was sore. But surprisingly, she wasn't cold. No. She felt like she was lying on the sun. But in a good way. Here, she felt safe and loved and protected.

Slowly, she peeled open her swollen eyes and found herself staring at the ceiling of a small rustic room that was definitely male: Jake's room.

Turning her head despite the throbbing she saw that the warmth was, in fact, emanating from her wolf: sleeping with his arms around her, her head on his shoulder, and a smile on his lips: his very kissable lips. And yet, she couldn't bring herself to move and wake him. She was content to just lie there in bliss and watch her werewolf sleep.

Closing her eyes, Allie drifted back to sleep without a care in the world except how content she was.

* * *

Jake woke to find Allie safely snuggled against him. Safe. She was safe. The doctor at the hospital had fixed her up, gave her pain meds, said she should heal nicely considering the extent of the trauma. A few bruised ribs and scratches were bearable if it meant she was still breathing. He couldn't imagine what would have happened if they were a few seconds late. The leech was so close.

_No! Stop thinking about that. You don't want to get mad and phase right here, do you?_

That sobered him up.

He looked down at her: this beautiful angel in his arms. Even with the bruises, she looked adorable in his clothes. When they had brought her back to his house, her clothes were soaked through therefore, Jake had changed her into a pair of his boxers and a tee-shirt. Well, Emily, Sam's fiancée, had changed her. Even though they were Imprinted, she thought that Allie should be conscious when Jake saw her naked.

He sighed and tightened grip on Allie. Turning her head, Allie kissed his chest and nuzzled him. Jake chuckled and kissed her on the top of her chocolate curls.

"Hey, beautiful," he murmured in the darkness bringing a newfound light to the room.

"Hey." Her voice was tired and weak, but just hearing it made Jake the happiest man alive.

Lifting her head, Allie's blue eyes stared into Jake's brown. Love. Hope. Home.

"You're very comfy, you know that?"

"Hmm, I seem to recall a great many women telling me that?"

"Oh, shut up, you!" She smacked in playfully on the chest. "I don't think I'm ever getting up…" She moaned contentedly and burrowed even closer to him, if that was possible.

"We don't have to. Sam gave me the day off."

Her eyes shone, as she looked up at him. "Really?"

"Really."

"Good."

"Glad you think so."

…

"Kiss me..?"

"Since you're making me…"

"Mmm-hmm."

He tilted her chin up with his thumb and brushed his lips against hers before deepening the kiss; reveling in the taste of her. Much too soon, Allie had to pull away.

"Broken ribs aren't conducive to heavy make-out sessions, huh?"

"Is that what this agony in my chest is?" she teased.

Jake's eyes turned worried and his brow furrowed

"Shhh…it's not that bad. Calm down, sweetheart."

Listening to her soothing voice, Jake closed eyes and tried to achieve a semblance of calming breathes. "Sorry," he murmured and pressed his forehead down to hers.

"I love how protective you are. Makes me feel safe."

"Is that all you love?" He asked with a loving smirk, as she snuggled into his chest, her head tucked under his chin.

"What?" Her head jerked up. "Oh. My. God!" She buried her face in her hands; embarrassed.

"Hey. Come here, silly," Jake soothed.

She shook her head even, as she allowed her body to be drawn closer to his.

"Allie. What you said…don't be embarrassed. Please. Look at me."

At the depth of emotion in his voice, Allie looked up into his eyes.

"I love you, Allie. More than anything. Almost losing you yesterday…made me realize that I want to spend the rest of my life with you imprint or not. You're my world, Allie." His words shook with passion and tears began streaming down Allie's face.

"You..love…_me_?"

He laughed and wrapped his arms tighter around her, but still conscious of her injuries. "Of course, silly girl, and I always will."

She brought her hand up to his tan check, gazed into his eyes, whispered, "I love you, Jacob Black."

He smiled; a smile that outshone the sun; that filled the world with hope, courage, passion, and love. Slowly, tenderly, Jake kissed her and gently pressed her into the bed where he held her, and let her feel the power of his love. And, in return, Allie gave him her soul, her heart, her everything…

_You gave me faith and you gave me a world to believe in  
You gave me your love to believe in  
And feeling this love I can rise up above  
And be strong and be whole once again _

_Because your love hears my soul once again  
I can live and I can dream once again  
Because you made me believe_


	10. Innocence

**_A/N: _**_told you i'd be back! thanks for the reviews-it means so much:))_

_**Disclaimer: **y'all know;)

* * *

_**.Innocence.**

_Waking up I see that everything is OK  
The first time in my life and now it's so great  
Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
I think about the little things that make life great_

_I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling_

Allie was sore. Extremely sore. Sore in a good way…a _very_ good way. Her head may have been fuzzy from lack of sleep and a close encounter with death, but her mind kept replaying last night over and over and over again; every perfect, blissful, amazing detail.

Being her first time, there was obviously pain, but Jake was there to help her through it; to kiss away her tears and hold her as she adjusted to the new sensation. And once the pain dulled, there was only pleasure…and Jake was definitely there too. It didn't last long: neither of them could hold on for that long, but every moment was brilliant and full of passion, heat, and love.

Allie snuggled into Jake, as she remembered all of it; remembered and knew it was something she would never forget. Lying in the cocoon of his arms with her back to his chest, snuggled under a light sheet, Allie felt Jake shift closer to her and nuzzle her neck.

"Morning, beautiful…" His voice was groggy, but the emotion was still there. That and he was thoroughly content to lie with his girl forever.

She laughed. "Hello, sexy."

His arms tightened around her, and he placed a light kiss on her bare shoulder.

"Right back at ya."

Smiling, Allie rolled over to face her wolf. Or tried to anyways.

Jake's body tensed, as Allie winced and stifled a groan between her lips. Jake kissed her, softly, gently. His warm breathe caressed her face, and she lost herself in him.

"I wish it didn't have to hurt. I should have stopped – "

"And I would have killed you."

"I believe you. But still…"

"Stop." Allie pulled away from him. "It's not your fault. Bruised ribs remember. _You_ didn't do that. You just gave me the best night of my life. So if you want to blame yourself for pleasuring me silly, well fine: you're all to blame."

Jake stared at her: shocked. "I can't believe you just said that…"

Allie scrunched her nose up. "What?"

Jake's eyes filled with mirth. "That I pleasured you."

Allie's blush swept over her and made her body go hot. She buried her face in his chest and groaned causing him to chuckle.

He began serious again and she felt his body tense. "I'm sorry. I just…I was afraid…I didn't want to go too fast and h – "

Allie lifted her lips up to his to silence him. "You were…perfect; beyond wonderful. So shush it. I love you. Get over it."

His lips turned up, "I love you more."

"Prove it."

And he did.

Twice.

_This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by_

_It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

_This innocence is brilliance  
Please don't go away  
Cause I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by_


	11. HungryEyes

_**A/N: **sorry for the delay-my computer was on the fritzz_

_**Disclaimer: **__s.a.m.e:)

* * *

_**HungryEyes**

_I've been meaning to tell you  
I've got this feelin that won't subside  
I look at you and I fantasize  
You're mine tonight  
Now I've got you in my sights_

Allie hated getting out of bed; especially when it held her gorgeous werewolf boyfriend who was more than happy to continue adoring her for the rest of the morning. But Allie's stomach couldn't wait, and it made itself known at the most inconvenient time.

Jake laughed, as her stomach growled loudly in the middle of an extremely heated kiss. Well, kiss….plus…

Allie groaned , "Dammit. Stupid stomach."

Jake's lips turned up into a small smile against her neck. "No part of you is stupid."

Slowly, Jake kissed a trail down the valley of her breasts, across her stomach, stopping at her belly button. Allie's breath hitched: this was new. Each kiss sparked a fire in the pit of her stomach: A hunger that wasn't for food.

Suddenly, Jake lifted his head, winked, and removed himself from the bed, and tugged on a pair of boxers. Even that brief glimpse of him, naked and gorgeous, caused Allie to blush uncontrollably.

Jake smirked. "You're adorable when you blush, you know that?"

He walked over to her and sat on the bed, resting his hand on her stomach. His thumb began rubbing small circles on her bare stomach. Allie felt her cheeks redden, as she fought herself not to pull the sheet up to cover her exposed breasts. Even though he had seen all of her, she was still shy and self-conscious of her body; a body that Jake found perfect and beautiful.

As if to further her embarrassment, Allie's stomach growled persistently.

"Come on, Jake!"

"Yeah, I think you need to refuel your woman!"

"Hell, if I were you, _I'd_ need refueling!"

Raucous laughter rang throughout the house, and Allie buried her head beneath the pillow. Jake bit back his laugh with a snort before scooping her up in his arms and depositing her in a chair. Upon contact, her body protested with a whimper and a wince. Hoping Jake wouldn't notice, Allie started to untangle herself from the sheet. In an instant, Jake was next to her, caressing her hair, her face, and her bare shoulders. Allie brought her hands up to cradle his face.

"Don't worry." She soothed, "It's a _good_ pain…"

His brow furrowed in confusion. Allie giggled, tangled her hands in his hair, and whispered in his ear just _exactly_ what she meant. Jake's laugh burst from his chest, as he slipped his arms around her waist and spun her around causing the sheet to fly from her body. Neither of them noticed, as he placed feverish kisses on her lips, jaw, and collarbone.

Allie was in heaven, but her hunger was starting to make her physically ill, so, reluctantly, she pulled back and searched the room for the clothes she had worn to bed; the clothes they had discarded hastily the night before.

When she was dressed, Allie turned around to find Jake staring at her with a hungry, adoring look painted across his face. He just couldn't believe this glorious girl was his; that she actually _loved _him: a werewolf.

Allie walked over to him. Well, wobbled over to him. The pain between her legs made walking slightly difficult. She slipped her pale hand into his large, rough one and pulled him toward the door.

Jake followed her without protest, knowing that he would follow her to the moon and back if she asked it of him…

_I want to hold you so hear me out  
I want to show you what love's all about  
Darlin tonight  
Now I've got you in my sights_

_Now I've got you in my sights  
With these hungry eyes  
Now did I take you by surprise  
I need you to see  
That you were meant for me_


	12. I'llBeThereForYou

_**A/N: **this was suppose to be posted earlier too..sorry! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!:))))  
_

_**Disclaimer: **sameoldsameold

* * *

_**I'llBeThereForYou**

Allie was beyond embarrassed, as she attempted to walk out into a room full of werewolves with amazing hearing. Hearing things better kept private. Werewolves that had saved her life. She owed them an explanation of why that was necessary. Jake's arm was slung over her shoulders; holding her together. She walked to meet the pack.

The hall ended in a kitchen attached to a small living room. Here, crowded around on sofas and chairs, the pack waited to see Allie, to explain _what_ the man in the woods was; why she had almost died.

All heads turned toward the hall, as Allie limped in to view with Jake stitched to her side.

"Why are you limping, Allie?" Paul couldn't help but add in a perverse comment or two.

"Cuz we know you didn't get dropped on your leg." Neither could Jared.

"I think the problem's _between_ her legs." Embry winked.

"Oh, _god_!" Allie turned her head into Jake's shaking chest.

…

Shaking…?

Allie wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him tighter to her, just as his skin wanted to explode. Like a cool ocean breeze, Allie's presence calmed him down. Reassured him. Made him realize that she needed him as a man, now; that phasing would hurt his imprint.

Huddled in the warmth of Jake's arms, Allie heard three loud slaps, and Emily's voice apologizing, "I'm sorry. The boys can be so immature, Allie. It's a wonder if they'll ever grow up."

Jake's snort reverberated throughout his body and into Allie's. "I doubt it…"

Allie kissed his bare chest; kissed away any chance of his phasing. Allie turned around with Jake's arms snug around her waist; looking down, meekly. "Umm..hi…?"

Emily walked forward, smiled, opened her arms, and Allie ran to her; crying into a hug t hat surprised everyone. Jake stared, stunned. Why was she crying? The pack's eyes all turned surprised and questioning, but Emily didn't ask anything. She just held Allie with all her strength and let Allie's tears ruin her blouse and touch her heart. Emily whispered comforts and soothing phrases into Allie's hair, as she rubbed her back.

As ridiculous as she may have looked standing there, crying her eyes out to some woman she had never met before, Allie could care less. She just enjoyed the feeling of motherly love so devoid in her own life. Honestly, Allie had no idea what had caused her to lose control like this; she was normally so…reserved. Sure she was an emotional train wreck at times, but never in public.

"PMS much..?"

Allie spun around and slapped Paul across his smirking face. "You may have saved my life, Paul Bunyan, but that doesn't give you the right to be an ass-hat."

In less than a split second, Jake was pushing Allie behind him, shielding her from Paul's predictable outburst. Everyone waited with baited breath, moving slightly backwards toward the door.

But they would wait in vain.

Paul's body didn't even begin to shake. "I don't even know what you just said…"

Allie sniffed pretentiously, "Somehow that doesn't surprise me."

"Allie. You really shouldn't instigate. It could be dangerous." Sam moved forward, put a hand on Paul's shoulder; making sure he wasn't shaking and not realizing it.

Paul smirked at Allie, still safely hidden behind Jake. Allie peeked behind Jake, stuck her tongue out at Paul, and wagged her fingers at him mockingly.

"You little…!" Paul reached forward and poked her in the stomach.

"Ugh..how could you?" Allie gasped and staggered backwards into Jake's muscled chest. "I think…oh, god…"

Allie was quickly surrounded by extremely tall, buff, half-naked, werewolves crowding worriedly around her.

All except Jake. Who stood back, crossed his arms and smirked.

Allie couldn't hold it in anymore, she giggled and burst out laughing at everyone's shocked faces. Jake's raucous laughter joined in, and he stepped forward to encompass her in a tight hug before picking her up and depositing her onto his lap, as he went to sit on the sofa. He kissed her along her neck, as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and giggled at the pack.

"What's wrong, wolf boys? Cat got your tongue?" Jake snorted and squeezed her tighter.

"What's your damage? Are you crazy?"

"Aw. Paul Bunyan, don't be sad, little puppy. It'll be okay."

"That's another thing! Paul _Bunyan_? Who the hell is that?"

By now everyone had regained some composure and were sitting around the living room.

"That's you, silly. Big boys should know their own name." Allie enjoyed the look of disgust on Paul's face when she used her baby voice specifically reserved for her horses.

Emily giggled along with Allie. "I like this girl. Feisty. Not many people stand up to you, Paulie."

Paul's head jerked toward where Emily was perched on Sam's lap. "Not you too? Sam, come on: some assistance..?"

Sam shook his head. "Sorry. I've learned my lesson about siding against Emily." He kissed Emily's scars, as the rest of the pack chuckled.

"Yeah, man! You're on your own!"

"Oh shut up, Jared."

Allie snorted, "Why so glum, chum?"

Paul's steely gaze shifted towards her before breaking into a smile. "Emily's right. You're _very_ feisty. Good luck with her, Jake."

Jake nuzzled into Allie's neck, as she leaned against him. "S'not so bad. In fact, I like her feisty."

"I'm sure you do."

Allie felt her face flush as Jake nodded, "Yep. I sure do."

The room filled with laughter and looking around at the ridiculously happy faces surrounding her, Allie felt like she had finally come home.

_I'll be there for you  
These five words I swear to you  
When you breathe I want to be the air for you  
I'll be there for you_

_I'd live and I'd die for you  
Steal the sun from the sky for you  
Words can't say what a love can do  
I'll be there for you _


	13. ElaborateLives

_**A/N: **nexxxttt;)_

_**Disclaimer: **what i hate most about disclaimers: everyone knows little ole me couldn't possibly own Twilight, but i have to tell them every post...:)

* * *

_**ElaborateLives  
**

Minutes felt like seconds and hours felt like minutes.

Allie spent the entire day lounging in the Black's living room with the pack. Unlike Jake, the others took turns going out on patrol. Jake was never far from Allie's side, and with every move she made Jake made one on his own to compensate; to keep them close together. Even when they were eating, and Allie tried to move to let him devour his huge helpings with more ease, Jake refused to let her off of his lap.

Around noon, the slight discomfort between her legs and across her chest began to grow, and she wiggled in Jake's lap to relieve the twinges of pain, as everyone sat on the porch. It didn't take Jake long to notice and whisper in her ear, "I'm sorry." He shook his head, disgusted with himself. "I should have thought…"

Allie kissed his cheek and twirled her fingers in his hair. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, really?" Jake chuckled.

Suddenly, Jake scooped Allie up into his arms, walked into the living room, and deposited her onto the sofa; laying her down, her head on his lap. Unintentionally, Allie sighed in relief and snuggled into her wolf.

"Hey! Jake! What the h – ?"

Paul's voice was silenced by Emily's quick smack to the back of his head. "Leave them be."

"Haven't they been _alone_ enough? I mean, really? Jake must have a lot of stamina."

"_And_ we're in the house. I'm not completely into peep shows, but if he insists…"

Footsteps sounded on the front porch and into the living room. Jared and Paul plowed into the room. Their expectant, sneaky faces turned into extreme disappointment when they saw that, in fact, they had not walked into an embarrassing, awkward situation.

The rest of the pack filed in. Emily draped a blanket over Allie's outstretched legs, "Why do you boys _try_ to be pests?"

Seth plopped down on the carpet by Allie's feet. "S'more fun that way. Gotta make things interesting."

Emily shook her head, as laughter once more filled the room. Jake's arm draped over Allie's middle, as her eyes began to close. No matter how much sleep she felt like she got, she was still exhausted.

But her day was far from over.

Sam cleared his throat causing Allie's eyes to flutter open and focus on him. Jake tensed under her. If Allie had been looking at him, she would have seen his eyes shift between her and Sam; his brow furrow in worry; his head shake: No. Not now.

Sam disagreed. If she didn't understand the danger now, later could be too late. "Allie. There's something I – we – have to tell you."

Her head turned to look at Jake questioningly.

Sam continued: "I know this might not be something you want to hear now, but it's something you really need to know, especially after what happened yesterday."

Allie bit her lip. "You mean that man…the m-man who tried to k-kill me."

'Dammit! Why can't I be composed in front of the pack? Breaking down twice in one day is pathetic.'

_They understand. Look at them. They're here for you. They care. Nothing you say or do could change that._

Allie lifted her hand and placed it on Jake's resting on her stomach just below her breasts; holding her close; reassuring her.

Sam cleared his throat, "That man wasn't a man, Allie. He was a vampire."

The pack expected her to Cry; to scream; to yell that they were lying; to react in _some_ way.

They were wrong.

Allie's eyes went blank. Her mind stopped functioning. She simply stared at Sam. Slowly, hesitantly, she lifted her eyes to search Jake's face. He was staring out the window. His jaw locked and his eyes sharp.

Allie took a deep breath; tried to think calmly.

…

"I…I think I believe you."

All heads whipped toward the fragile, brave girl lying on the worn out sofa. Looking in her eyes, Jake saw confusion, worry, fear, but also a complete acceptance of what she had just been told; a faith in the people sitting around her; a faith that could never be broken.

Sighs of relief escaped throughout the room. The tension eased slightly.

"I'm glad. I can see that you're scared, but, Allie, you don't have to be. We're here. We'll keep you safe. No bloodsucker is going to touch you. You have my word," Sam promised.

Choruses of agreement spread like wildfire. A small smile on a pale face brought a newfound hope to the hearts of everyone in the room. Acceptance wasn't impossible. Jake's thumb rubbed soothing circles across Allie's middle.

Allie smiled and tried to make them understand her. "I trust you. Completely. How could I not after what you all did for me? You saved my life. I don't know how I can ever fully repay you – a simple 'thank you' seems too…well _simple_."

Sam's chuckled, "Just keep breathing, Allie."

"Yea, cuz if you don't Jake will be unbearable!"

A shoe was chucked at Jared's head from the porch.

"Kim!" In the blink of an eye, Jared was out of his chair, bounding toward the door, and spinning around a slight, russet-skinned girl who giggled contagiously. Once she had both feet back on the ground, Kim tucked a strand of her long, wavy black hair behind her ear, strode over toward the sofa and pulled Allie into a fierce hug. "Oh thank, god! Another girl! Finally!"

Allie laughed and through her arms around Kim; reciprocating the hug with more gusto than she would have thought. "I take it there aren't a lot of imprints?"

Kim snorted dramatically, "No! And it's terrible!" Her arms tightened around Allie once before pulling back slightly.

"I figured. I mean, who would _want_ to be some of these losers for forever? Ugh, I get nightmares just thinking about it!" Allie faked a shiver, as Emily and Kim burst into giggles at the boys disgruntled faces.

"Alright, enough fraternizing against us, women!" Jared strode forward, collected Kim and returned to the chair with his imprint nestled on his lap.

"Wow. Such a big word for such a _wittle_ puppy!" Jake burst out laughing and pulled Allie close against his chest; proud of her smart-ass remark.

Jared looked affronted, but smiled nonetheless; Allie was just too…ridiculous to stay mad at.

In that moment, with the pack and the girls gathered around, laughing _with_ her, caring for _her,_ (Not how many ribbons she won or how nice her clothes were), Allie realized that life was amazing, breath-taking, worth all the struggles and tears if it meant that she could have moments like this. Moments where everything was perfect and nothing could hurt her. Sure, scars remained, but, with these people, laughing with them, sharing a snapshot of their lives, being a family, Allie thought that maybe, just maybe, the scars weren't so noticeable; that, slowly, they were fading…like paw prints in the sand after a wave broke the shore and returned silently back to sea.

_We all live in extravagant times  
Playing games we can't all win  
Unintended emotional crimes  
Take some out, take others in_

_I'm so tired of all were going through  
I don't want to live like that  
I'm so tired of all were going through  
I don't want to love like that  
I just want to be with you  
Now and forever , peaceful, true_


	14. Halo

_**A/N: **please enjoyyyy:))_

_**Disclaimer: **blahblahblah

* * *

_

**Halo**

_Remember those walls I built  
Well baby they tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound  
I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now_

Light began fading in the forest, the sparse rays dancing across the bare skin on Allie's back. Jake's fingers traced the patterns across her skin, marveling in the beauty of the angel in front of him. Her beauty was beyond description. Her soul as pure, as the snow that drove her to his waiting arms.

Allie lay on her stomach, her hair splayed across the pillow, a sheet resting dangerously low on her pale hips. Ghosting his fingers across her flesh, Jake propped himself on his elbow, his brow scrunched in confusion, as his fingers moved over a slightly raised bump on Allie's lower back.

'How come I didn't notice this earlier?'

_Well, you were a bit distracted, weren't you?_

Jake bit back a chuckle, as he got a closer look at Allie's back. A dozen scars littered her back: some long, some barely marring her skin. Others leaving memories of deep incisions and pain that went deeper than the blood it no doubt spilled.

Jake's body started to shake. His hand releasing tremors into Allie's skin causing her to stir. Soft murmurs slipped through her lips, as she rolled onto her side to face her wolf. Propping herself on her elbow, mimicking his position, Allie leaned forward and placed a sweet kiss on his lips. When he didn't respond, she pulled back. "What's wrong?"

Jake closed his eyes, and tried to control the shaking. Someone had hurt _his_ Angel.

"Jake. Please. What's wrong?" Allie's voice shook. He seemed to so angry: at her? Allie scooted closer to him: trying to close the distance between them, if only physically. "Please? Talk to me?"

Jake squeezed his eyes closed. He needed to calm down; needed to relax.

"Did I do something wrong…last night?"

Jake's eyes flew open in astonishment. He wrapped his arms around her, rolled onto his back, and pulled her small form onto his chest. He began to rub her back; soothing not just her, but him as well. "You could never do anything wrong. You're perfect."

Allie let out a small sigh of relief and placed a kiss on his bare chest; breathed in the scent that was purely Jake. They lay like this for several minutes. Just enjoying each others' presence, but Jake couldn't forget.

"Allie?"

"Mmmm…"

Letting out a soft laugh, he kissed her head. Tentaively, he lowered his hand and caressed his fingers over the scars: "What happened?"

Allie tensed above him. 'No. Why now? Not fair.'

_It never was…_

Sensing her distress, he gave her space; knew what to press her for and when. He respected her silence.

Not that it lasted long.

"When I was fourteen…someone I trusted…someone I loved…decided I didn't love them enough, decided I wasn't good enough. They thought I was wasting my time, my parents money, everything. I needed to be shown how much was at stake. They didn't understand. They didn't know how much I hated…how unhappy I was…how much it hurt to s-smile like nothing was wrong. They thought that the only way to stop it was to k-kill…me."

She always told him everything. Even something she had tried to bury. She trusted him not to run away, not to leave her in disgust. She needed him. Now more than ever.

He held her close. Kissed away her tears, her pain. In moments like these, he told her, without words, how much he needed her too.

_Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light  
I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't forget  
So pull me back to the ground again_

"Shh…you're safe now. No one can touch you. No one ever will. I'm here…I'm here. I'm never going to leave you…shh…I love you. It's gonna be alright."

Lying in Jake's arms, Allie believed him. She trusted him with her heart, her body, her soul. _He _would never hurt her. She could never be hurt again with him there to protect her; to keep her safe; to love her like no one else ever could.

Tears slipped through Allie's tightly closed eyelids as she tried to suppress the memory. Jake's thumb brushed away the tears.

"It wasn't my fault. It wasn't my fault…"Allie repeated her mantra: trying to convince herself.

"No. No. It's not. You did nothing wrong."

"I didn't mean to…please. I'm sorry…" Burying her head into Jake's chest, trying to make it go away.

"Shh…you don't have to talk about it. It's over. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up."

Lifting her head, Allie's tear filled eyes stared shakily into Jake's worry-filled ones. "No. I wanted – want – you to know. I just…I should have told you sooner."

"It doesn't change a thing. I love you. More than life. More _anything_." He kissed her lips softly, growing in intensity. Rolling them over, Jake pressed Allie's body into the bed, hands traveling her body, brushing her sides, kneading the flesh on her hips. Allie raised herself up to meet him. Slowly, he melted away all her worries, showered her with love: body and soul.

"Wait." Allie tried to control her erratic and loud breathing; she needed to talk to him. His lips moved from her lips to trace a hot trail over her jaw and onto her neck. His hands slipped up to caress the undersides of her breasts. She moaned and arched her back against him. She couldn't concentrate. Couldn't think about anything besides how incredible he was making her feel.

"No. Stop." Against all reason, Allie pushed him away but still close enough that she could feel his breathe against her face. Looking into his eyes didn't help her case either: they were filled with passion and need. But also understanding.

"You want to tell me about." It wasn't a question. He knew what she needed, and he wanted to make it easier for her. He started to pull away, to give her space.

Allie let out a whimper: "No. I…Can you…keep h-holding me…?"

Jake sighed, "Forever." He lowered himself back down and pulled her against his side, her head in the crook of his shoulder, his lips in her hair.

She sucked in a shaking breathe, and tried to compose herself. This would be hard, but she needed to be honest with her wolf. "I loved my brother. I never wanted to hurt him. I thought I could say the same about him, but I guess I can't; not anymore. He used to support me. He was always there at shows and would insist we celebrate after every one." A quaking laugh escaped her lips. "I never would have thought he hated it…my riding, I mean. One day…one day he just…snapped. He started yelling. Telling my parents it wasn't fair: how could they spend so much money on me and ignore him? I would never amount to anything so why bother? Why was I treasured more than him? The funny thing is, until that moment, I never really could see it. I always thought my riding was a family thing. We all seemed to enjoy it and really loved being together. I guess I was wrong. How could someone be _so_ wrong about their own brother?"

Throughout all of this, Jake's hands had been running over her, caressing her, helping her through it. "It wasn't your fault. No one could have guessed."

Allie shook her head violently, tears streaming down her face.

"We can stop, sweetheart. It's okay…"

Allie's eyes through open: "No. I want you to know… _everything_ about me."

Jake nodded, accepting that this was something she had to do; something to give her closure.

"I wasn't supposed to hear him arguing with my parents. I was supposed to be at the barn. But I had come home earlier, wanted to surprise my family. I guess I thought they would want to go out and spend time together. I was wrong. When they saw me, Mom started yelling: why wasn't I training? Didn't I know how important practice was? Why was I acting like this? Jason laughed. He told them 'see, she doesn't even care. She's useless.' My dad tried to make him stop. Dad always seemed to get me more. Before…"

She coughed shakily before continuing.

"The doctors said that was Jason's _stressor_. Seeing me being defended had pushed him over the edge. They said it would have happened one day, sooner or later. I always told Mom to put the knives away after using them. She never listened, then. Now. Now, she rarely even takes them out. I don't blame her. I think she thinks I do. But I don't."

Allie paused, remembering.

Jake's thumb caressed her cheek, tucked her face into the crook of his neck. "It was no one's fault but your brother's: Jason."

He said his name like a curse, giving Allie confidence to continue, shakily: "She was closest to him. She could have pulled him away from me. But she was too shocked. I don't blame her. I don't. I don't think I would have done any different."

Jake noticed that she sounded more like she was trying to convince herself. And he knew, especially after the incident with the leech, that his Allie would never let fear paralyze her. _He, _at least, did blame her mother; in part. If it had been his daughter, he would have done _something._

Allie rolled onto her side and clung to Jake with all her strength. Jake could tell she wanted to tell more, but just…couldn't.

"You told me when I first met you that you guys moved here to further your equestrian training…"

She sighed against his chest. "Yeah. That's what they told me, too. But I know it was to get away from it all."

"To protect you."

At least that was a redeeming quality.

"No."

Or not.

"They just couldn't handle all the gossip and looks that they were getting in Ocala. When the doctor told them I could ride again, they saw it as a saving grace. Moving us out here, it was all to help themselves."

Now Jake was _really_ confused. "I thought you liked riding…?"

"I do. But not their idea of riding. Winning is everything. I'm surprised they haven't called me cell yet telling me to come back and train. That's all they ever want me to do. Practice makes perfect, and they want me to be just that: perfect."

"You're already perfect."

Allie laughing hesitantly, "I think you're biased."

Jake kissed her upturned lips. "Now why would you say that…?"

Allie snuggled into him. Her tears were spent. She was…happy here…in Jake's arms. "Thank you."`

Jake sighed, contented. "Sure, sure. You know I would do anything for you."

Allie kissed his neck, as his hands rubbed circles on her lower back, right over her scars. Allie shivered.

Jake tensed beneath her. "Did I hurt you?"

Slowly, he began to move his hands away from her body.

"No…come back." Allie whined and pressed herself to him. Jake chuckled and brought his hands back to her, now tracing the patterns of her scars.

Slowly, carefully, he eased his body out from under hers. Allie let out a noise of drowsy discontentment quickly replaced by pleasure, as Jake kissed down her spine. Allie tensed. He was heading to her scars.

"Jake…you don't have to…they're gross."

"..Gross." Each pause was sealed with a searing kiss.

Allie moaned softly, as Jake's tongue swept over her scars. Kisses were littered all over her lower back causing her to mew and moan and…yawn.

He chuckled against her skin, causing her to shiver when his hot breath made contact with her flushed skin. "You're tired." Jake placed a final kiss on her back, before moving back up and pulling her onto his chest.

Gently, he lifted the sheet they had kicked to the floor to cover their melded bodies.

"Sleep, Allie. I'm here. Always."

"And forever…"

Allie was completely at peace. She never would have thought telling someone her story would relax her, but Jake wasn't just _someone_. He was her soul. Her love. And he would protect her no matter what. She felt safe with him. He had accepted her; accepted every terrible, grotesque thing about her.

He had kissed away the painful memories and Replaced them will ones of love and fulfillment. Her scars had always been deeply ingrained in her as horrid parts of herself. But now, because of Jake, they were superficial. They no longer tore at her heart and left her bleeding.

Now, her lower back was no longer marred, but just another place where Jake had kissed her. Kissed her and made her whole. She was no longer damaged and, with Jake at her side and in her heart, she never would be again. 

_Feels like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breaking  
The risk that I'm taking  
I'm never gonna shut you out  
Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away_


	15. Author's Note

Hey Guys!

So this part of the story is over. I know! I'm sad too…but don't worry: I'm planning a** prequel **and then a **sequel**. So…more Allie and Jake cuteness to come!

Also, I'm working on a video for the story, so when it's complete I'll post another A/N and let you all see it:)

I hope you all aren't too disappointed! Please don't hate me!

If you have any idea or anything you particularly want to see happen (fluff, romance, drama, etc) just let me know!

**SERIOUSLY-please tell me!**

Thank you to all my dedicated readers! It means a lot:)

Please keep reading my stories and giving me such great feedback!

XoxoxO:

Cour8ge


End file.
